Unbreakable
by CharmedPeacekeeper
Summary: This is set right after Vaya Con Leos. Phoebe gives Piper the support and love she needs after losing Leo. Songfic to Westlife's Unbreakable  RR please!


This idea has been bugging me for some time, and since editing on Time of the Twins is going kinda slow, I decided to take a break from it and write this. Enjoy! -CP

I don't own anything. Get over it already.

Phoebe woke, her stomach twisting and her heart in pieces. She fought back tears as she glanced at her clock. "One-Thirty. Always at one-thirty," she muttered. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to remember what could have happened to make her feel this way.

As her heart gave a painful thump, she realized that the emotions she felt were not her own, but her sister's. Along with this realization came the understanding that her subconscious was using her powers as an empath to do what her instincts told her to-watch out for her sisters. Somehow she must have reached out to Piper, wanting to make sure she was okay, but the turmoil of Piper's emotions had instead woken Phoebe.

As her heart tore at her sister's anguish, Phoebe's stomach did a back flip of its own. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, slid her legs from beneath the covers, and padded silently down the hall to Piper's closed bedroom door. As she leaned in to listen, her suspicions were confirmed; she could hear Piper crying.

Phoebe's heart broke all on its own. She hated that Piper had to endure having Leo taken from her, but she didn't know what she could possibly say to make her feel better.

_Took my hand  
touched my heart  
held me close  
you were always there _

_By my side  
night and day  
through it all  
baby come what may  
_

But then, thought Phoebe, Piper didn't always know what to say, either. She was just there, ready with open arms to shield her, to let her know that she was loved, no matter what. Piper was always by her side, through everything.

_Swept away on a wave of emotion  
oh we're caught in the eye of a storm   
and whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
believe that you're mine_

And they were caught in a storm. Leo was gone, and Piper was falling apart, and even though she knew that one day she'd get Leo back, it didn't stop her from grieving.

Phoebe thought about how Piper's smile could light up an entire room. It was that smile, flashed lovingly in Phoebe's direction, that made Phoebe glad a thousand times over that she had been blessed with such an amazing sister.

But Piper wasn't smiling now, and as Phoebe stood listening to her cry, she realized that it was her turn to be there for Piper…for the one who had always been there for her.

Phoebe took a deep breath and gently pushed open Piper's door. Her heart broke at the sight of her sister curled up in fetal position, facing away from the door. Piper's whole body shook with sobs that she was desperately trying to control. Phoebe crossed the room, crawled up onto Piper's bed, laid down next to her, and put a hand on Piper's shaking arm. "Sweetie, I'm right here," she whispered softly. "I'm with you, honey."

_This love is unbreakable  
its unmistakable  
and each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
this love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
each time I look in your eyes Ohh baby   
I know why  
this love is unbreakable_

Phoebe knew that the bond they shared as sisters ran more deeply than most. Maybe it was because of all the pain they had been put through, all the sacrifices they had made. Either way, Phoebe understood on the most basic, primal level, that the bond she had with Piper could never be broken, even of one of them were to die. Phoebe treasured that bond, and she knew that Piper did, too.

She took her hand off of Piper's arm as Piper's body tensed and she rolled over to face her younger sister. Piper's cinnamon eyes were red and her beautiful face was tear-streaked. Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper and allowed her to sob into her chest. She rested her cheek on the top of Piper's head and stroked her sister's hair, telling her silently that she understood her sister's pain, and that she would be there for Piper as long as Piper wanted her to be.

_Share the laughter  
share the tears  
we both know  
we'll grow old from here  
cause together_

_We are strong  
in my arms_

_That's where you belong  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel   
I've been blessed by the power of love  
and whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine_

They had always been strong as a team, and Phoebe had always known that it was because they were both, as the song said, touched by angels and blessed by love. Phoebe knew that she and her sister would never be separated by more than distance. Years of battling demons had proven that they would always have that love and friendship, and that the bond they shared would eventually conquer all arguments they could ever have. Phoebe knew that an angel had given her sister to her, and she had decided that that gift was never to be wasted or taken for granted.

_this love is unbreakable  
its unmistakable  
each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
this love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
each time you whisper my name Ohh baby  
I know why_

Piper had met death countless times…she had even died. But no matter how many times Death tried to take her, Piper had always defied him. She lived with a vengeance, and every close call made her appreciate her life even more. But no matter how many times Piper came out victorious, there was never a time when Phoebe didn't fear for her sister's safety, and there was never a time when she didn't cry when Piper died and then came back to the living. At those times, Phoebe could hardly leave her sister alone. She just wanted to hug her, to tell Piper how much she meant to her. Piper's arms were always there, soothing her, telling her it was all going to be okay.

_  
This love is unbreakable  
through fire and flames  
when all this is over  
our love still remains  
_

Their love was truly unbreakable, and Phoebe knew that no matter what possessions they could possible lose, they would always have that loving bond with each other. She knew that Piper knew it, too, and that Piper counted on that bond to see them through. So far, it always had and Phoebe knew it would get them through this one, too.

_  
this love is unbreakable  
its unmistakable  
each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
this love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just cant deny  
each time you whisper my name Ohh baby  
I know why  
This love is unbreakable _

_  
_The words seized Phoebe before she had time to think about them. "Piper, sweetie, listen to me," Phoebe whispered softly. Though Piper was still shaking and crying harder than she'd ever cried in her life, Phoebe knew that the anguished woman was listening. "I know this is tough, honey. I can feel it in your soul. But know that I love you and I'm here for you."

Piper's sobs redoubled and she tightened her grip on her little sister. She held on as though if she didn't, she would lose Phoebe, too. Phoebe responded with more pressure in her arms. "I know, honey, I know. I'm here. I've got you."

Piper's body stopped shaking as her sobs tapered off. Phoebe maintained her grip on her sister until she felt the rhythmic breathing that meant her sister had fallen asleep. Carefully, so as not to wake her back up, Phoebe slipped her arms from around her sister and made to get up off of the bed. Piper's hand reached out for Phoebe's as she stirred. "Don't go, Phoebs," she murmured sleepily, not even opening her eyes.

Phoebe smiled and covered her sister with a quilt, and then she took her sister's hand. "I'm here," she said, crawling under the quilt and placing a kiss on Piper's temple. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Phoebs," Piper murmured, not relinquishing her sister's hand.

"I love you, too," Phoebe answered. "And I always will. You're my sister."

"And this love is unbreakable." Piper sighed. "And I'm glad it is."

And surrounded by the bond of love they had shared since the day they were born, both sisters fell asleep, knowing that they would always be loved.

_This love is unbreakable_


End file.
